hackWorld
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Aura's been spotted in Theta: Momentous Glowing Abyss, and Kite, BlackRose, and my fan-made character, Mihiru, are going to check it out! This will be a KiteOC story.


*Confirming registration. Please enter your user name.*  
  
Writer: SuperSaiyanZelda4321  
  
*Registration process complete. To start playing, please select "The World" from your desktop. Please enjoy The World.*  
  
On his desktop, Nick starts writing an e-mail to BlackRose, Elk, Mia, Mistral, Gardenia, Natsume, and all his fellow players out there.  
  
From: Mihiru To: All my friends  
  
Hi out there. I would like you to introduce ".hack//World", my first .hack//SIGN story. It's based off of the games for the PS2. Features my own character, Nick, who plays Mihiru on The World. Mihiru, like Kite, is a Twin Blade, but she is at level 28. Her weapon of choice is the rare Star Blades, given to her by Aura. She can hack gates and Data Drain just like Kite, since amazingly, she is Kite's descendant. Ok, enough about my characters, now, on with the story! This will be a Kite/OC.  
  
(Note: Some keywords I made up.)  
  
*Logging On to The World......  
  
Log On Complete*  
  
*~Delta Server- Aqua Capital Mac Anu~*  
  
(It was quiet in the Aqua Capital, until a young girl of about 14 Gates In by the Chaos Gate, looking for a friend. She barely sees a flash of aqua blue hair and runs down the stairs to the right of the bridge.)  
  
Mihiru: Hey, Kite!  
  
(The boy, Kite, turns around, and sees Mihiru.)  
  
Kite: Hey, Mihiru. How have you been doing?  
  
Mihiru: Just been exploring. I was in Lambda: Oblivious Eternal Memory, answering to an e-mail I got from BlackRose. She said that she's seen Aura in there.  
  
Kite: Why are you so bruised?  
  
(Mihiru looks at her multiple bruises.)  
  
Mihiru: Oh, that. I ran into a Tetra Armor along the way. By some miracle, I weakened it enough to break its Protect Points.  
  
Kite: Then, you used Data Drain, right?  
  
Mihiru: Sure did. I got 2 Virus Cores, 1 X and 1 Y.  
  
Kite: Here, let me help you.  
  
(Kite takes out a Healing Potion and throws it over Mihiru. Instantly, all of her wounds are healed. She smiles brightly and then hugs Kite.)  
  
Mihiru: Thanks, Kite.  
  
(Kite hugs her back. All of a sudden, they both hear a beep.)  
  
Kite: Hold on, I got some new mail.  
  
(Kite checks his mail. It is from BlackRose.)  
  
From: BlackRose To: Kite and Mihiru  
  
Subject: Aura's been spotted!  
  
Hey, Kite, Mihiru! Some new guy told me that he spotted a glowing girl in white in Theta: Momentous Glowing Abyss! Could you guys check it out? I'll meet you in the Theta Server!  
  
Kite: Let's go, Mihiru!  
  
Mihiru: Theta: Momentous Glowing Abyss? Why does that sound so familiar?  
  
(Kite and Mihiru go to the Chaos Gate and warp to the Theta Server.)  
  
*~Theta Server- Highland City Dun Loireag~*  
  
(BlackRose is waiting by the Chaos Gate when 2 golden rings fly down, and from them, Kite and Mihiru appear.)  
  
BlackRose: Hey, Kite! Long time, no see!  
  
(She hugs Kite.)  
  
Kite: Nice to see you, too. Mihiru, this is BlackRose. She's a friend of mine.  
  
(Mihiru shakes BlackRose's hand.)  
  
Mihiru: Nice to meet you!  
  
BlackRose: Same here! By the way, before we hit the road, I'd like to show you something.  
  
(BlacRose holds up her blade, a double-edge swirling with electricity.)  
  
BlackRose: I got it in Delta: Flying Chosen Sky Warrior. It's called an Electric Hook Blade.  
  
Mihiru: Nice!  
  
Kite: You all ready?  
  
BlacRose and Mihiru: Ready!  
  
(Kite opened the warp, but...)  
  
***************  
  
PROTECTED AREA  
  
Cannot warp here.  
  
***************  
  
Kite: Gate Hacking!  
  
***************  
  
Please enter 1 Virus Core X and 1 Virus Core Y.  
  
***************  
  
Kite: Hacking complete!  
  
(Kite, BlackRose, and Mihiru enter a cyber network and jump into the area.)  
  
Kite: Look out! A Tetra Armor is right in front of us!  
  
(A Tetra Armor attacks them. They fight valiantly, but, it strikes down Kite.)  
  
Mihiru: KITE!  
  
(Her eyes well up with tears. Then, all of a sudden, her tear-stained face turns to anger.)  
  
Mihiru: BlackRose! You help Kite! I've got business to attend to!  
  
(Mihiru draws her Star Blades and charges, letting out a battle cry as she keeps on slashing the Tetra Armor, until it yields the Protect Break sign.)  
  
Mihiru: This is for striking down my boyfriend!  
  
BlackRose: What did she say?!  
  
(Mihiru's bracelet starts glowing.)  
  
Mihiru: Bracelet Of The Twilight: DATA DRAIN!  
  
(Mihiru's bracelet then drains the Tetra Armor's data, and she recieves a Virus Core Z and a Twin Blade weapon, the Ice Fuzors. She then runs up to Kite.)  
  
Mihiru: Please, Kite, don't die! I.....I love you.  
  
(With that, she kisses him on the cheek. Then, as if by some miracle, Kite wakes up, and all his wounds, big and small, disappear.)  
  
Kite: Hey, nice kiss.  
  
Mihiru: Kite!  
  
(She hugs him tightly.)  
  
BlackRose: Well, isn't that sweet?  
  
Mihiru: Oh, Kite! I thought you'd die!  
  
Kite: Hey, Mihiru, it's ok. I'm here for you.  
  
The End 


End file.
